Fire High
by animelover171
Summary: Sakura Haruno is used to being teased for her Cherry Blossom colored hair and Emerald green eyes, but she is also used to beating the crap out of anyone who does. After getting expelled for the fifth time her mother threatens to send her to boot camp. But she soon finds out it's not going to be that easy at her new school. Saku/Multi. previously owned by Jessi2094
1. Chapter 1

**Fire High**

**Chapter 1**

**This story was previously owned by Jessi2094! I adopted it! I know I probably shouldn't because of the three other ongoing stories but I just couldn't help myself! The first few chapters was their work except a few minor changes! So all that credit goes out to them for the main story line! So without further ado, here is Fire High! Let me know what you all think!**

_Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is used to being teased about her pink hair and emerald green eyes. But she is also used to being expelled for beating the crap out of anyone who does. After being expelled for the fifth time for fighting, her mom threatens to put her in boot camp if he gets expelled from her new school. This seems impossible when it turns out the school is full of gangs trying to get her to join and all the men trying to get in her pants_

_Disclaimer: this will only be posted on the first chapter but it applies to all of them! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! _

New Town, New school, and a New Life

The beeping sound of the alarm clock did its job as Sakura opened her emerald eyes. Sitting up in her warm bed she looked around her small but comfortable room. The walls were a pale pink and the furniture was a crispy white, her mother had picked out everything much like most of the things in her life. Her moving to Tokyo was no exception. Her mother's excuse was that Sakura didn't have enough friends. That was true, her only friend was a quiet guy named Shino. He was a good friend nonetheless.

But of course that wasn't enough for her mother. So here she was in a pink room with a closet full of girly clothes which she absolutely hated. The only thing that she did like in her room was the dark red bed spread.

Nothing she owned was her choice except her precious iPod and the contents on it.

Sighing tiredly she got up from her bed and got ready for her first day of her brand new school. Fire High had a good reputation for nice students and a friendly environment. This was why her mother had chosen this school.

But Sakura wasn't fooled!

There was no way high school students were nice and friendly to each other for no good reason. She knew that from experience. After all, this was her fifth high school experience. Everywhere she went; people teased her about her cherry blossom hair color and emerald green eyes. She was mostly called a fake and accused of dyeing her hair that color and wearing colored contacts to hide her real ugly appearance.

But that alone wasn't the reason for her constant change in school. It was because of being expelled. Each. And. Every. Time. Sakura had a short temper so she tended to express herself with her fists instead of her voice, not that that would be any better considering her very colorful vocabulary. She probably would have gotten expelled either way.

But unfortunately her mother didn't agree with her choice of violence and threatened to send her to boot camp if she had gotten expelled again.

So now here she was, praying to Kami she wouldn't lose her cool at this new school.

After she had finished getting ready she looked at herself in the full body mirror. Hot pink skinny jeans, white spaghetti strapped shirt under a black one, her favorite belt and a pair of black converse.

Grabbing her white back bag she headed to the kitchen and greeted her mom.

"Hello mother, how was your night? It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" I asked with so much enthusiasm it had made my mother pause, her cup of coffee barley touching her lips as she raised he eyebrow at me questioningly as she, quite calmly asked, "What did you smoke this morning?" I gapped at her for a few seconds before picking my jaw up off the floor.

"What? Can I not be happy this morning? Is it a crime or something?" A smile broke out on her lips before replying. "No, I just wanted to ask if I could borrow some."

I smirked while scoffing as I took an apple from a fruit basket and took a bite out of it.

"You look cute this morning." She commented, taking abut out of her toast. I muttered a small thanks before taking another bit of the apple, juice accidentally squirting on my chin. I wiped it away just as my mother spoke again. "Don't forget our little deal Sakura."

I inwardly rolled my eyes before saying "Yes mother, no getting expelled or else I'm going to boot camp." She nodded before standing up to put her coffee cup in the bowl before looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to school? You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school."

_No, wouldn't want that._ Sakura thought with a scowl as she walked out the door, her mother following behind her. After a quiet car ride they pulled up to the school. Teens already crowding up the front lawn and talking with their friends, Sakura looked at them through the window with dread.

"Alright dear! Have a good day and make lots of friends." Her mother's cheerful voice sang as she stepped out of the car and to her impending doom. She could hear the underlining meaning to her words, _remember our deal_. Sakura sneered as she heard her mother's sickly sweet voice in her head.

As she walked through the hallways she could feel eyes on her. At first she ignored it but now she was moments away from using her oh-so colorful vocabulary. _Calm down Sakura, it's your first day, just ignore them…_

Before anything drastic had happened she heard someone yell. Turning toward the yelling she stared in shock. Two guys were beating the crap out of some other guy and no one was doing shit about it!

Two of the guys were wearing matching jackets that were black with red clouds on them. They were really pounding the other guy. Her instincts had kicked in and before she could stop herself, she had launched herself on one of the guy's backs.

The crowd had gasped in shock as a girl with pink hair had jumped on an Akatsuki.

Unfortunately, she had no idea that what she did next would change her life forever.

She grabbed the guy's head by his strange silver slicked back hair and pulled him off the bleeding kid. Before the man could gain his composure she slammed her fist into his face. There was a noticeable cracking sound before he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Sakura turned to face the other ready to fight and defend herself if she had to but he was just standing there in shock. Looking around she gulped as everyone was looking at her the same way.

It was dead silent.

The bleeding kid broke the silence though by coughing. Sakura looked over at him and quickly grew concerned.

She ran up to him and asked where the infirmary was. Someone from the crowd stepped forward and said he would show the way. Nodding, she followed him the beaten boy in tow.

The boy that was showing her the way had introduced himself as Shikamaru Nara. He proceeded to say that the boy she was carrying was named Lee.

Sakura was kind of pissed that Shikamaru wasn't offering any help to carry Lee but decided against voicing her thoughts.

When they got to the infirmary she dumped Lee on a bed and told the nurse what had happened. She was a busty woman with long blond hair and hazel eyes but she was very kind.

Leaving Lee in nurse Tsunade's hands, she went to find the front office with the directions Shikamaru had provided for her before her left saying something about "Troublesome women being such a drag."

She rolled her eyes at the memory. After five minutes she found the front office and told the receptionist she was new. The lady went to the back and came back with a map of the school and her schedule. But before she could leave, the lady said the principle would like to speak with her.

That's when Sakura's common sense had finally caught up with her. Damnit! She was definitely going to be expelled and sent to boot camp. She had totally forgotten!

Sakura meekly nodded and sat in one of the hard plastic chairs in the little waiting room. With every tick of the clock she grew more and more nervous. She just knew she was going to be expelled. Guess thins was that impending doom feeling she had had earlier. Looking up at the sound of her name being called, she got up and follower the receptionist to the door labeled, "**Principle Jiraiya."**

Fin! Hope you guys liked it! There wasn't really that many changes to the chapter from the original one and there might not be in any later chapters. Any way to those of you who are new to the story, review and let me know what you think.

Flames welcomed!

R n' R!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire High**

**Chapter 2**

Gangs, New Friends, and Skanks

Normal P.O.V

"Go ahead and take a seat, Sakura."

She nodded to the receptionist lady and sat down if front of the huge wooden desk. After the lady left she looked down and her folded hands and frowned in worry.

_Oh my god, I am so stupid! Why don't I ever think before I do something? I'm never going to hear the end of this from mom. Getting expelled on the first day before even entering a class room_ she thought bitterly. She clenched her teeth in frustration._ But someone had to do something! The boy could have seriously gotten injured if I hadn't interfered! I know I did the right thing!_ She clenched her fist in anger.

"Miss Haruno?"

she jumped in surprise and looked up at the man on the other side of the desk. He had long tied up white hair and coal colored eyes. As he smiled warmly at Sakura she became confused. Wasn't she in trouble? Does he not know of what took place not thirty minutes ago?

"Miss Haruno, don't be nervous. You're not in trouble"_ Guess that answers that question._

"I-I'm not?"

She couldn't believe it! She wasn't going to get expelled and sent to boot camp! Her mom wasn't going to hate her! Oh happy day!

"No you aren't, in fact I called you here to warn you about some things that involve my school." Mr. Jiraiya said, suddenly becoming serious, and to be honest, it kind of freaked her out. He didn't seem like the type to be so serious. Cautiously, Sakura asked;

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Our school isn't exactly what one would call a normal high school; in fact it's anything but normal. Ion the outside others view our school as a friendly place full of students with bright futures. Though that may be true in some cases, it's not for others. You see, our school had a bit of a gang problem, well more specifically, four gang problems."

_Okay… not happy day._ Sakura stared at Mr. Jiraiya in disbelief. _The hell? A gang problem? No way, but I guess it does explain why no one did shit this morning to help Lee._

"Why doesn't somebody do something about it?" He leaned forward slightly and held up one finger.

"Because of one thing, the Akatsuki."

"What the fuck is an Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki is the top gang here that consists of nine members, all of whom are rich or well connected. They use these things to put up a front for the public, and also to cover up the gang activity. Akatsuki aren't a harmless gang either. There's been suspicion that they are involved in killings, thefts and much more."

Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief. Before she could officially freak out he spoke again.

"But they aren't the only gang here, there's Hebi, Konoha, and Sand. All of which are powerful and not on good terms with one another. In fact, there was a dispute between Akatsuki and Konoha this morning."

Sakura couldn't believe it. She was trying to stay away from all this and here she was, smack-dead in the middle of it all.

"Okay, so why tell me all of this? It's not like I'm going to associate myself with them."

Mr. Jiraiya shook his head and looked up at Sakura's confuse expression.

"But you did, in fact you had fought with them this morning, between Konoha and Akatsuki."

She had thought back to the two guys with matching black jackets with red clouds.

You mean… oh Kami she knocked an Akatsuki member unconscious this morning. Her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes widen in horror.

Mr. Jiraiya nodded in confirmation.

"W-What do I do? Are they going to kill me?"

Sakura was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"There's nothing you can do and as for killing you? No, they wouldn't do that on campus. We have an agreement of sorts about that with all of the gangs. I think it would be best to just lay low and not bring attention to you."

Sakura scowled in anger.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you don't have bright pink hair and green eyes!"

Mr. Jiraiya laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at the angry aura she was radiating off of her in waves and escorted her out of his office.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to stop by."

He said cheerfully as he pushed her out of the front office with his goofy smile that looked more in place than the serious expression he had on earlier.

"B-But you can't just leave me with the sharks."

Sakura would laugh later at the irony of her words.

She stomped her foot and crossed her arms childishly as she started down the empty hall. "Well, it looks like I missed first period." She mumbled as she looked down at her schedule.

Now she had to look for room 409 for algebra II with Sarutobi-sensei.

After a couple of minutes wandering around she finally found it and stood in front of room 409, hearing all sorts of noise behind the door.

She ran her fingers though her pink hair and straightened her clothes before taking a deep breath before knocking on the door, everything had quieted down inside. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal an older man with live spots, but he had a kind smile.

"Hello, and who might you be?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Um, I'm Sakura Haruno, the new student."

His face lit up and his smile became brighter after hearing her words.

"Ah, yes, Haruno-san. Please come in and welcome to Fire High."

Sakura nodded and smiled in thanks as she followed the man into the class room..

She ignored the gasps of shocked whispers as she proceeded to the teacher's desk_ I guess news travels fast around here._

The teacher handed her a math textbook and assigned her to a seat in the back right next to the windows. She mentally thanks Sarutobi-sensei for not making her introduce herself in front the class.

She quickly took out a spiral note book and started following along with the lesson. About half way in a paper ball landed on her desk. She looked around for the person who threw it and stopped when she saw a group of girls giggling behind their hands.

Shaking her head she opened the ball of paper and read what it said.

"_Don't get too comfortable bitch, the Akatsuki are going to kill you. I'd be surprised if you lasted a week. ~ Yours truly, Karin ~XOXO~_

She raised her eyebrow in amusement. _Threats already and it's only my first day. I'd say that's a new accomplishment. _

She grabbed her pen and wrote her reply with a smirk.

"_Oh yeah? If they do I'll be sure to bring you down with me ~ Love, the-girl-who-doesn't-give-a-shit-Sakura ~XOXO~_

She tossed the paper back to Karin and snickered as it hit her head. At first she looked surprised that Sakura had even written back but then blushed as she read the reply.

Karin hurriedly stuffed the paper back into her purse and went back to pretending she was listening to Sarutobi-sensei.

Sakura continued taking notes.

After the bell rang Sakura gathered her things and went in search for her locker.

"101, 102, 103, and 104, here it is."

Ignoring the constant staring she turned the combination in her locker and with a creek of the hinges it opened. It was a good size locker and to make it even better it was a top locker.

She put her math book inside then shut it close. What she didn't expect was for someone to be on the other side.

"Uh, hello?"

"What? You don't fucking remember me bitch?"

He smirked down at her as he openly checked her out. Sakura gritted her teeth trying to contain her disgust. _Kami I hate it when guys do that!_

"No, should I?"

Then she actually looked at him. Slicked back silver hair, violet purple eyes, tall lean muscular build, BLACK JACKET WITH RED CLOUDS! FUCK! IT WAS THE GUY SHE KNOCKED OUT!

Her realization must have shown on her face because the mans smirk grew even wider.

"Um, sorry?"

Sakura chuckled nervously as she noticed that people began to stop and watch as they talked.

"Don't fucking apologize, it was the best fucking thing I've ever felt, seriously."

What the hell? Was he crazy? She knocked him out for fucking sakes! Shouldn't he be mad at her or something? But no, all he did was leer at her as she gave him a what-the-fuck-you-stupid? Look.

"The names Hidan, and don't you fucking forget that, bitch!"

Sakura tried not to cringe at his use of the words "fucking" and "bitch."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, my name is Sakura"

The warning bell rang and Sakura quickly took out her schedule to see what her next class was but before she could even read it, Hidan snatched it from her hands and looked it over. She tried to hide her annoyance in his actions,

"Shit, you have art next; I'll take you there since some of my friends have that class too."

Hidan started to walk off with her schedule so she had no choice but to follow. After taking a couple of turns and a flight of stairs, Hidan stopped at a colorful door. He opened it and held it there. Sakura was confused then she realized he wanted her to go through the door under his outstretched arm. She sighed in defeat and walked in.

And as she expected, everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Again.

What the heck, does she have something in her hair, on her face? Is there a booger on her nose? I mean really, what the hell?

"Hey, all you fucking low life pieces of shit need to mind you own damn business."

Everyone immediately turned away and continued chatting, Sakura sighed on relief and thanked Hidan.

"Of course babe, after all, that's what boyfriends are for."

Hidan quickly walked to a table and high fived a blond dude and nodded to a red head. The blond one had blue eyes and his hair went past his shoulders. He was currently smiling as Hidan said something.

Then there was the red head, he had brown eyes that showed nothing but boredom. Sakura noticed that they all had one thing in common, they all wore black jackets with red clouds.

_Damn, more Akatsuki members, just what I needed._

Hidan motioned for her to join them. She shrugged her shoulders and complied.

Hidan quickly out his arm around her shoulders and grinned.

"Sasori, Deidera, this is Sakura, you know, the bitch that knocked me out this morning, she's also my new girlfriend."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she was sick of hiding her temper and her true self.

"Wait a second, I didn't agree to that! I dint even know you! Besides, you didn't exactly make a good first impression, as a matter of fact; you didn't even make a good second impression."

The room went deadly silent after someone, a little girl no less, told off an Akastuki member. No one breathed as they waited for Hidan to react. Sakura began to grow nervous; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say that.

What happened next completely surprised everyone in the room.

All three Akatsuki members smiled. That's right, smiled. Not a smirk or a grin, a fucking smile.

"I like her, un. She isn't afraid to say what she feels, not to mention she's hot, un."

Sakura blushed at his compliment.

"I agree with the brat, she is quite beautiful and… unique."

"I knew you'd fucking like her, who the hell wouldn't? Well I gotta split, take fucking care of my girl, and make sure no damn scum touched her or their dead."

Sakura was about to say she wasn't his girl and to give her schedule back but before she could, he kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

Sakura could feel her face heat up.

Deidera and Sasori chuckled at her flustered state and agreed, it was cute.

"Sit down Sakura-chan, un."

Seeing as how there were no other choice she sat at the end of the table. Right as she sat down the teacher came in and introduced herself as Kurenai-sensei and said to just paint whatever we were feeling at the moment and sat down at her own area with her own paint and canvas. She told up where we could find everything.

Sakura waited till everyone had grabbed their supplies before grabbing her own. Looking down at the assortment of colors she grabbed the black, purple and blue. But as she reached for the blue another hand reached for it. Looking up she saw a guy with brown spiky hair and upside down triangles tattooed on each of his cheeks. He quickly withdrew his hand from the paint and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Um, sorry, didn't mean to grab you there."

Sakura smiled up at him,_ he's kind of cute._

"No problem, do you want to share the blue?"

Sakura asked with hope. She didn't really want to sit next tot eh Akatsuki and this guy seemed nice enough.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

He answered a little too enthusiastically. Sakura nodded unsurely but introduced herself with a smile anyway."

"My names Sakura, it's nice you meet you…?"

"Oh, I'm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. It's nice to meet you too."

"Right, well I'm going to grab my stuff and meet you at your table."

She walked up to her table and started to grab her things when Deidera asked where she was going.

"Oh, I'm going to go and work with Kiba, were sharing the blue paint. She explained.

Deidera glared in Kiba's direction and Sasori frowned. Sakura ignored their reactions and sat down besides Kiba.

"Hey Sakura, this is Hinata, Sai and Chouji. They've been my friends since diapers."

Hinata was a shy girl with beautiful indigo hair and lavender eyes, she was extremely timid. Sai was a pale boy with black hair and a creepy ass fake smile, but he didn't speak much.

Chouji was a well rounded fellow who was currently munching on a bag of potato chips. As time went by, Sakura learned that Kiba was a class clown type. He always did funny things and made her laugh. Sai was very good at art, and Hinata likes a guy named Naruto. Kiba was teasing her about it so Sakura playfully hit him upside the head. He faked a whine and they all laughed.

Sakura enjoyed being around them. What she didn't know was that Deidera and Sasori were glaring in their direction. Or at least Deidera was, Sasori just looked pissed as hell. The bell rung, signaling it was time for lunch and Kiba had invited her to eat with them. She happily accepted.

On their way to the lunch room Karin and her little posse intercepted them.

"Well, if it isn't the little dead girl Sakura."

Karin soon set her eyes on Kiba and put on a seductive smile. Or at least, a failed attempt of being seductive.

"My, my, aren't we looking sexy today? Why don't you ditch the dead girl and come with me? I can show you a good time." Sakura almost gagged in disgust as Karin poked out her chest up at Kiba as he took a step back.

"Okay Karin, I think Kiba gets it, you boob are right there, or lack there-of, oh and I do believe he would like his breathing air back. I highly doubt he wants to breathe in skank before he eats." Sakura said with a sweet smile as she got in front of Kiba. He gave her an appreciative look.

Karin gave a shriek in anger as she lunged at Sakura in mortification and embarrassment. Sakura reacted quickly and grabbed Karin's outstretched fist and twisted it so that it was behind her back.

"I wouldn't mess with me again if I were you, I don't really play well with others." Sakura whispered in her ear. With a harsh push, she released Karin to her worried friends. Sakura left behind a whining Karin and her friends.

"Damn, Sakura that was awesome. Oh, and thanks by the way, you were right, I didn't want to breathe in skank before eating, I would have loosed my appetite." Kiba said with a huge grin.

Sakura smirked, "No problem, the girls was asking for it."

"I-I ag-ree with Kiba." Hinata said with a shy smile.

Sakura smiled back at her.

They entered the cafeteria and Sakura followed them to a table that was already half full.

"Hey everybody, this is Sakura, She's new here and now my friend. So be nice to her."

Kiba said as her sat down and motioned for Sakura to sit down beside him.

She looked at everyone as they were introduced.

Tenten, Neji, Lee (the guy she saved), Naruto (Hinata's crush), Ino and Shikamaru.

Lee prostrated himself before Sakura and proclaimed her his goddess and said that he would be honored if she agreed to be his girlfriend. She respectively declined. There was a moment of awkward silence before Sakura broke it.

"Heh, didn't think I'd see you again, Shika." She said teasingly.

"Eh, you guys met?" Ino asked curiously.

"Yep, he showed me the way to the infirmary to help out Lee."

"Wow, he actually volunteered to do something?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Shaddup, troublesome women." He mumbled under and closed his eyes.

"Anyways you guys totally missed it, Sakura told off Karin just a few minutes ago. It was awesome!"

"Now way! Seriously?" Ino asked happily. Kiba proceeded to tell them what happened.

Across the lunch room sat the Akatsuki. Two of them were openly glaring at the Konoha gang where Sakura sat.

"Why the hell isn't she sitting with us, yeah?" Deidera asked with a pout.

"What are you guys moping about?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hidan's girlfriend, she's sitting over there with those Konoha losers." Deidera answered angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Hidan has a girlfriend? Since when? And who the hell is she?" asked Kisame in surprise.

"Her name is Sakura; she's the one with the pink hair and green eyes. She's also the one who almost broke his nose this morning. I suppose he fell in love in that moment." Sasori said as he stared at her from across the room. Kisame, Itachi and Pein all looked over at the Konoha table and spotted her.

"Seriously, that's her? She's hot, never would have guessed she would be the type to agree to be Hidan's girl." Itachi said as he watched her laugh at something one of the boys beside her said.

"That's the thing, yeah. She didn't agree."

They all looked up at her impressed.

"What the fuck are you bitches all staring at?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire High**

**Chapter 3**

Akatsuki Problems

Normal P.O.V.

Itachi, Kisame, Deidera, Pein and Sasori all looked up at Hidan. Itachi suddenly smirked as he got an idea.

"Nothing really, just the Konoha gang. They've seemed to have a new recruit. She seems very interesting."

"Hah, she must be retarded to join such a bitch ass gang, what does she look like? Bet she's fucking ugly as hell."

Hidan said as he sat down at the end of the table backwards. He propped his elbows up on the table as he looked into the direction of Konoha with a smirk. His smirk dropped in shock as he saw Sakura sitting with the Konoha gang with _another_ guys arm around her shoulders.

With a very cute laugh and every smile directed at the dog freak, he gritted his teeth even harder in anger and jealousy.

They all smirked in amusement as Hidan looked about ready to explode with anger. Before anyone could comment on it, Hidan abruptly stood up and stormed to the other side of the cafeteria, in Konoha territory.

Everyone at the table except Sakura stood up and got into a defensive stance.

"What are you guys doing?"

Sakura asked as she gave them a confused look._ Why do they look like they're ready for a fight?_

"I could ask the same question to you Sakura-chan." A deep voice said, right beside her ear. She squeaked in surprise as two strong pale arms suddenly enveloped her from behind and picked her up from her seat.

Looking behind her she saw Hidan smirking. Instantly she started kicking and pushing on the prison of arms in an attempt to get loose.

"What the hell is your problem? Let me go! Let me go NOW!"

"Hey put her down."

"S-sakura-san."

"Let her the fuck down, man."

"Akatsuki are so troublesome, ugh!"

At the sound of Hidan's mocking laughter, Sakura did what any self-respecting person would; she elbowed him right in the face. Looking up, Sakura's smirk turned into a scowl as she saw him smirking as he held his nose. Farther behind him she could see more Akatsuki members coming their way.

"What the hell are you doing? And give me back my schedule!" yelled Sakura in frustration as she placed a hand on her hip defiantly after she was put down.

"I'm taking you where you belong."

"Oh? And where the hell is that?"

"With me of course."

"Before Sakura could even retort, Naruto spoke up with a growl of protest.

"She doesn't belong to you or the Akatsuki; in fact, she has already agreed to join Konoha."

The reaction from everyone varied. The Akatsuki looked both betrayed and furious; Konoha looked confused and happy while Sakura just looked confused.

"You… what?"

Hidan asked slowly. Sakura was about to protest to that lie but Kiba spoke before she could.

"You heard him, Sakura already agreed, beside, she'd rather be with us than a bunch of no good delinquents like you and your worthless gang." Kiba said with a smirk.

At this, everyone in the cafeteria gasped in shock. No one could believe that he had openly insulted the Akatsuki, it was suicide. Sakura could see each and every member of the Akatsuki tense up. She could feel the anger radiating off of them in waves as they stared down the Konoha gang.

"Sakura is not a part of you gang. I'm her boyfriend, there for she is fucking mine, which means she is a part of my gang." Hidan said, getting into a defensive stance. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidera following his actions.

The Konoha gang followed suit.

:She isn't yours, and besides, she never agreed to be your girlfriend. She told me, and she also told me the Akatsuki people freaked her out." Ino said as Tenten nodded along with her words.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and did a face-palm. _I'm never going to tell them anything ever again._

Sasori and Deidera looked slightly sad but covered it up quickly.

Sakura saw it and instantly felt horrible. _I guess I was being too harsh._

Hidan looked about ready to pounce.

"Damn it you guys, stop this! First of all, you need to stop making my choices for me. Hidan, I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend."

Kiba and Naruto smirked in triumph. Sakura saw it and quickly turned to them.

"And Naruto, I did not agree to join you gang. Or any gang for that matter." Hidan crossed his arms and smirked.

"Wha-"

"Enough."

All eyes turned to the Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, he stood there, arms crossed, eyes closed in irritation and sighed.

_Whoa, who is he? He looks freaking scary as hell._

"I will not tolerate my gang being insulted right in front of me. You Konoha have no right to call us worthless, you trash."

All of Konoha couldn't help the shiver that ran down their backs. This guy was rumored to be the most dangerous in Akatsuki.

Pein had been a suspect in numerous murders and thefts but he was never convicted for any of the crimes. Too bad Sakura didn't know any of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire High**

**Chapter 4**

Gym and The Younger Uchiha Brother

Normal P.P.V.

The entire cafeteria was dead silent.

All eyes were centered on Pein as he glared down at the Konoha gang, mainly Kiba and Naruto. He suddenly turned and started walking away.

"Akatsuki, come. They're not worth the effort."

Naruto growled at the insult but sat down nonetheless. At their leader's action, everyone else followed suit. All of the Akatsuki followed Pein out of the cafeteria except for Hidan. He just stood there and stared at Sakura with a clenched fist.

"This isn't over."

He turned and disappeared out of the double doors.

"Phew, that was tense."

Sakura sighed as she sat down besides Kiba. She looked up and became confused. Everyone had a look of worry on their faces, even Shikamaru who was usually sleeping by now.

"What's up guys?"

Sakura asked uneasily. Everyone looked up at her.

"…What?"

"Sakura, don't you understand? The Akatsuki are interested in you, that isn't exactly a good thing either." Ino said with worry.

"Not to mention the idiots over there provoked them. Now the Akatsuki will be planning our demise. Because not only did they insult them, but they insulted them in front of everyone, including the other two gangs, jeez, don't you guys ever think before you say anything?" Shikamaru said as he propped his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru, they had it comin'." Kiba said as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, especially that Hidan guy, I can't believe he said Sakura belonged with him." Naruto mumbled angrily.

Sakura sighed. _This is by far the worst first day I've ever had._

"Look you guys, I'm really sorry about this but I need to go. Hidan has my schedule." Sakura got up and started walking away.

"Whoa wait, you're not actually about to go look for the Akatsuki are you?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

Sakura shook her head and said; "Of course not, I'm going to the office to ask for another one."

"Oh."

"I'll go with you."

Kiba said as he was about to stand up. But Sakura stopped him by saying she could do it by herself.

Taking out her school map, she started walking towards the office. Since she was looking down at the map, she didn't realize someone right in front of her, causing her to bump into someone else.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the concrete floor but it never came. Instead she felt herself being held up by two arms.

_What's up with me being held today?_

Opening her eyes, she looked up and indeed another guy was holding her up. _Well at least he's saving me and not trying to kidnap me._

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, thank you, for a minute there I thought the floor was going to rearrange my face."

Sakura said with a laugh. Looking up she almost gasped. This guy was hot. He had the palest skin she had ever seen, his eyes were a coal black and his hair was styled strangely. But his features were sharp and he was very good looking.

"Well that would have been a shame."

Her eyes widened at his compliment and she could feel herself about to blush.

Smirking he said; "I'd have to get someone to get a janitor to clean up the mess."

Sakura immediately blushed in anger. _Forget him being hot, he's an ass._

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? You know what; I don't have time for an ass like you, goodbye." Sakura spat as she pushed passed him in anger.

Behind her stood Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of gang Hebi standing in shock.

"Did that girl just call me an ass?" he whispered to himself in disbelief.

Sasuke smirked to himself in interest. _Hmm, school just got a lot more interesting. _

Sakura pushed open the doors of the front office open and made her way to her next class, gym. She was still angry as hell about the jerk. _Just let it go Sakura, he's probably always like that. _She reasoned with herself.

Sakura saw the double doors to the gym and smiled in anticipation. Gym was her favorite class, especially if the day's activity was dodge ball. The gym was already littered with girls on the bleachers and boys playing basketball. On the left wall she saw a door labeled coach so she knocked on it.

Not even a second later did the door swing open and a man with a very accurate resemblance to Lee stood in front of her.

He looked down at her and smiled brightly.

"Hello there! How may I help your youthful self!?"

Sakura sweat dropped at his loud voice and the use of the word youthful.

"U-um, my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm new here." She gave the man her schedule and he scanned it with his eyes.

"That's great! My name is Gai-sensei and it's a pleasure to have you in my class. Please come in so I can give you a gym uniform and combination lock!"

He practically screamed in her face. She nodded and sat in the chair in front of his desk. After he left she looked around his office and noted a lot of trophies in martial art along the shelves. On his desk was a picture of him hugging a pretty woman with brown hair.

_Wow, he's actually married. _

Gai-sensei walked in and gave her a uniform and a combination lock. She quickly went to the girls locker room and changer. When she walked out of the locker room and changed. When she walked out of the locker room she looked up at the sound of whistles and catcalls from all the boys.

"Damn Sakura-chan, you make that uniform look good."

She turned around and saw Deidera, Itachi and Sasori all sitting on the bleachers staring at her.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

Sakura looked around the gym and didn't see anyone she knew except for the jerk from earlier. He saw her looking and smirked. Sakura immediately looked away, which happened of the Akatsuki. They must have seen the interaction between her and the jerk because they were looking really confused. Sakura sighed and started walking up to them. But before she could reach them she was stopped by Karin and her little friends.

"What's going on? Why haven't you been messed with?" she asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked with annoyance.

"The Akatsuki are supposed to ruin you for embarrassing them. But all I've seen is you being all buddy buddy with them, what are you screwing them all or something?" Karin asked.

Sakura choked on air and said; "Excuse me? I believe the skank job is yours," Sakura looked down at Karin's uniform in disgust. "and might I say you're doing a fabulous job right now, besides, I don't even know the Akatsuki.

"Whatever freak."

"Alright class, today we are playing dodge ball!" Gai-sensei yelled from across the gym.

At those words Sakura couldn't help the evil smirk that formed on her face.

Everyone gathered around Gai-sensei so he could choose the captains.

"Alright, the captains will be Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke, you choose first." Itachi and Sasuke walked up and stood before everyone. Sasuke looked through the crowd of people and settled on Sakura.

"You."

"Eh, me?" Sakura asked pointing to herself.

He nodded and she reluctantly got behind him. She ignored the Glare Karin gave her and the glares the Akatsuki gave Sasuke as he smirked smugly.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance._ Men, I swear._

Then Itachi chose, and so on and so forth. In the end Itachi had Deidera, Sasori, Karin and her posse. While Sakura's team consisted of herself, Sasuke, a guy named Suigetsu and a huge guy named Juugo. The rest were split up.

The two teams lined up on either side of the white line and got ready to run for a ball. Sakura placed herself in the middle of the room and got ready to run.

"Hey Sakura?"

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a bet."

Sakura though for a moment. _It could be a trick, but then again it could be fun._

Sakura smiled and asked what the bet was.

"If you can't get at least one of the Akatsuki out then you have to go out on a date with me." Sasuke said with his ever present smirk.

"What!?" Sakura shrieked in shock.

"You heard me."

"Fine, but if I do get one out, then you have to ask Karin out, in front of everyone."

Sakura said with her own wicked smirk. Sasuke scowled as he looked at the mentioned girl in disgust. "Well? What do you say?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms in triumph. _There's no way he'd agree_. It wasn't exactly a secret that Karin was obsessed with Sasuke, and for that Sasuke absolutely loathed her.

"Fine." He gritted out reluctantly.

"What? Seriously?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sakura, didn't anyone tell you I'm an Uchiha?" Sasuke said as he got ready to run for it.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Sasuke smirked; "Uchiha's always get what they want."

Sakura smirked back, "We'll see about that."

TWEEEEEET(whistle)

Everyone ran for the ball.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire High**

**Chapter 5**

The Results of a Bet

The gym was in utter chaos.

Red rubber balls were flying everywhere, people were dropping like flies, and Sakura was having the time of her life. She dodged from left to right, catching balls and throwing them as hard as she could at the Akatsuki members, trying to get one out. But there was one tiny thing ruining the moment.

_Damn it, stop moving!_ Sakura yelled in her mind.

Deidera, Sasori and Itachi were dodging everything she threw at them and it pissed her off to no end. At this rate she was going to loose that bet and suffer the dire consequences.

At the beginning of the game Sakura did something she's wanted to do for a long time, she knocked Karin out. While she was checking her make up, Sakura threw the first ball and got straight at her. It hit her perfectly in the middle of her stomach making her double over in pain.

"Karin you're out, take a seat!" Gai-sensei yelled with a blinding smile.

"Gladly." She wheezed out as she limped to the bleachers.

Sakura smirked in triumph. _Karma's a bitch._

Sakura barley dodged a ball that was coming right at her face. Sakura looked to the other side of the court and saw Itachi smirking at her. He was throwing a ball up and down in his, almost in a challenge. Sakura grinned wickedly.

_Oh, it's on._

Looking up she saw a ball flying through the air in her direction and intercepted it, taking the ball, she threw it with all her power straight at Itachi, unfortunately someone moved right in the line of fire taking the hit straight to the face. The poor guy fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Sakura yelled as the boy got up and started walking to the bleachers while holding his nose. Sakura bit her lip in worry as blood started seeping out through his fingers.

Sakura jogged her way over to the guy and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?"

He held up a towel to his nose and looked up at her with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah it's cool. But man do you have an arm on you, that was an awesome throw."

"Thanks."

"Alright everybody, go and change." Gai-sensei's voice echoed throughout the gym.

"What?"

_Crap, the bet!_

Sakura quickly ran into the locker room and changed. When she got out, Sasuke was waiting for her with his permanent smirk in place.

"Time's up. Looks like you're going on a date with me." Sasuke said as he smirked down at her arrogantly.

"Tch, shut up Uchiha." Sakura snapped angrily.

"What are you guys talking about? What date, yeah?" Deidera growled.

"Well, Sasuke and I made a bet. If I got one of the Akatsuki out then he would have to ask out Karin in front of everyone, but if I didn't then I would have to go out on a date with him. But sadly I didn't get any of you out, I would have if you didn't move so damn much." Sakura said depressingly.

"Oh." Was all Deidera said.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

Deidera crossed his arms and smirked. Both Itachi and Sasori smirked as well.

"What are you guys smirking at?"

"Sakura Doll, you did get one of us out." Sasori said.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember that."

"You weren't paying any attention to realize you caught Deidera's ball to throw at Itachi, meaning you got him out."

"I-I did?" Sakura asked in shock.

They all nodded in confirmation, Sakura looked at Sasuke's scowling face in triumph.

"I do believe you have a certain someone to ask out, Sasuke."

He glared at her as she smirked at him. He scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, then turned into the direction of Karin and her friends.

They were sitting in a circle on the bleachers giggling with each other.

"I'm getting that date with you one way or another."

Sasuke said before he started walking towards Karin. By the time he was half way there Karin had noticed his approaching form and started straightening her clothes, make-up and even checking her breath.

Sakura chuckled as Sasuke began to ask her out. Karin squealed in happiness with her friends and Sasuke walked away.

Sasori and Deidera already left for class, leaving Itachi to escort Sakura to her next class.

"Huh, I expected her to do more. Sakura said in wonder.

"It was better that she didn't, after all Sasuke is the leader of the gang Hebi." Itachi said.

"No way! Seriously?"

_Sasuke is a gang leader? He doesn't seem like the type._

"Yep, actually Sasuke is known for his violent temper, I'm surprised he didn't do anything." Itachi said in thought.

"You know Sasuke well?" Sakura asked as they walked to her history class.

"I would hope so, he's my little brother." Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Oh? I guess I should have known, you do have a resemblance that could only be from family. At least you're not an arrogant prick like him. Sakura said, thinking back to the short time knowing him.

"You know, you amuse me Sakura. It doesn't seem to bother you that we're a part of a gang." Itachi said as the bell rang.

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Sakura said as she started to grow nervous. By now the hall was practically empty save for Itachi and her.

Looking up in the corner of her eye she caught Itachi staring at her, openly

."Um."

Sakura started, but was interrupted by Itachi throwing an arm in front of her, connecting to the lockers on the other side of her.

"I've also noticed you're not affected by our looks, which is unusual in itself."

He whispered into her ear as he pushed her up against the lockers. Sakura suppressed the urge to hiss as the cold hard metal collided with her back. Looking up at his arrogant form she grew mad.

"I'm not a shallow whore who would be so easily fooled by such trivial things."

Sakura said as she tried not to beat the crap out of him for invading her personal space.

Itachi only smirked in response. After a moment of silence he backed up and atarted to walk away.

"I think you should be careful, if you keep amusing me so much I just might snatch you up from everyone else." He said as he turned a corner.

Sakura just stared into the empty space where Itachi just left.

_Well, that wasn't creepy at all._ Sakura thought sarcastically. Sakura looked around and found her history class across the hall from where she was standing.

Taking a few steps as she knocked on the door and heard an "enter" from the other side of the door.

Taking the door knob in her hand she twisted it open and walked in. Everyone was sitting in groups of five all around the room.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

A man who could only be a teacher asked. He had a scar running across the bridge of his nose and brown hair tied up in a high pony tail.

"I'm Sakura, the new student."

She said with a smile. His face lit up in recognition and he smiled instantly.

"Oh, Sarutobi told me about you this morning. Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Iruka-sensei and right now everyone is split up in groups of five for an up coming presentation on a subject of their choosing. Luckily for you, there's a group with one person short, there in the far corner."

Sakura nodded and followed the direction of where Iruka-sensei was pointing to. See the group, Sakura groaned in disbelief.

_God I cannot believe my horrible luck._

"Hey babe, you fucking miss me as much as I missed you?"

_Why God, why do you hate me so?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fire High**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh Hidan, I missed you so much! Why did you ever leave me?" Sakura said as she held her hands to her heart in a mocking gesture. Everyone around the group either smiled or chuckled, except Hidan who was busy pouting.

Sakura ignored him as she took the seat across from him, between a red head and a blue guy? The blue guy smiled down at her and stuck his hand out.

"The names Kisame Hoshigaki and before you ask, yes my skin is naturally blue. Don't ask me how because honestly I have no idea."

Sakura smiled and shook his hand. Looking around the group she couldn't help but notice three out of the four sitting with her wore Akatsuki jackets. She also couldn't help but notice that the guy beside Hidan was the leader of Akatsuki, Pein.

_I just can't get a break from them, can I?_

She mentally sighed in defeat.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion when she noticed that the Akatsuki members were either ignoring the red head, or in Hidan's case, glaring.

"So… what's our project going to be about?"

Sakura asked trying to break the awkward silence. As if breaking out of a trance they all moved their eyes to her.

"We haven't decided that yet. Even though we're allowed to choose the subject, we haven't agreed on one thing."

Pein answered crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. Sakura smiled in amusement when she realized he was unaware that he was mirroring the red head across from him.

"Well that's unfortunate."

Sakura muttered as she placed her chin on her open palm trying to think up a subject for them to present.

"How about we fucking present you babe?" Hidan said with his ever present smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust at his suggestion. _Does her always have to act like this?_

"I get the feeling you've never had a real girlfriend before, Hidan."

Sakura said as she returned the smirk. Her smirk widened when he blushed and as Kisame started to laugh. _Man he sure has a scary laugh._ Sakura was surprised to see the corners of Pein's mouth lift up ever so slightly at her comment.

Looking over to the red head beside her she became curious.

"Hey, what do you think our project should be on?"

The table went silent as she addressed the quiet red head. She watched as he opened his eyes and gave her a blank stare. Sakura couldn't help but gasp at the color of his eyes; they were a light aquamarine color that went perfectly with his blood red hair.

After staring at her for a minute he simply closed his eyes and resumed his devil my care stance again.

_What the hell was that? He didn't even answer me._

She thought with anger, so she decided to voice her thoughts.

"What the hell man? Why are you ignoring me?"

if there was one thing she hated most, it was being ignored and this guy was seriously pissing her off. she watched as he continues to ignore her and she grew even angrier.

She was about to stand up and yell at him but Hidan stopped her.

"Don't fucking waste your breath on that fucker Sakura-chan."

"You know him?"

She asked as she tilted her head to the side curiously. Hidan blushed and looked away, not answering her. _What's his problem?_

"Yeah, you could say that, he's the leader of the Suna gang, Gaara Subaku."

Kisame said, answering for Hidan. Sakura turned back to the red head, Gaara, and frowned._ That still doesn't give him the right to ignore me though._

"Alright class, the bells about to ring, so you should figure out whose house you're going to work at while you're not at school, after all, you only have three days to complete the project."

Iruka-sensei said as her smiled at the class. At his words the class became louder as everyone started debating where they should go to finish the project. Sakura watched as one girl threatened to stab a guy for suggesting they go to the movies afterwards.

_Wow, she must really hate that guy._

She mused as he sunk in his seat while giving the 'I give up' sign. Looking back at her group she grew confused. Everyone was glaring at each other.

"I am no way in hell going to that bitch's house."

Hidan yelled as he pointed at Kisame. She watched as Kisame sneered at him in anger.

"Like hell I would want you to anyway, besides I wouldn't want to go to your trashy house either."

"Shut the fuck up fishdick."

Sakura sweat dropped at their argument before hearing Pein say;

"My house is off limits because we're in the middle of renovation." Sakura looked down at Gaara's form and sighed. _It doesn't seem like he cares._

Suddenly the bell rang and Sakura stood up and packed her stuff before turning to the still fighting boys and sighed in aggravation._ I cannot believe I'm saying this._

"Let's meet up at my place after school. I'll give you my address before I go home."

Hidan and Kisame both stopped their insults and stared at Sakura like she had just said she was a cross-dressing guy or something. Pein merely nodded before leaving and Gaara just stared at her with his blank expression.

Sakura turned and left before anyone could say anything back to her.

As Sakura looked for her next class, science with Orochimaru, she couldn't help but freak out. Her mom wasn't going to like the fact that she invited four guys to the house, even if it was for a project. Not to mention that they didn't decide on a subject.

_God, mom is going to freak._

"Hey Sakura, wait up!"

Sakura turned and saw Ino running to her like the devil was on her heels. She stopped walking and let her catch up to her.

She waited as Ino rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath before asking what was wrong.

Ino sucked in a huge breath before turning her head to Sakura and smiling like a mentally insane person would do.

"You'll never guess what I just heard!"

Ino said with a shriek of excitement. Sakura waited for Ino to spill but she just kept staring at her.

"Well?"

"Sasuke Uchiha is throwing a huge party and he's invited everyone who is anyone."

Ino practically squealed in delight. _She reminds me of a freaking pig._ Sakura thought with amusement.

"And that's important to me how?"

Sakura asked getting impatient. Ino roller her eyes and crossed her arms before smirking in an I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know way.

At Sakura's warning glare she huffed but Ino told her anyway.

"Well I heard from Tenten, who heard from this girl, who heard from this other girl, who heard from Suigetsu her boyfriend, that Sasuke is going to take you to his party as his date."

"What!?"

"Ino smirked at Sakura's reaction. Sure she was from another gang but come on, she was still a fan girl at heart. Though she would never admit it, she was a little jealous of the attention Sakura was getting.

Sakura was feeling both confused and angry. Confused because why the hell would he ask her when he had someone like Karin, or any girl, who would gladly go with him; and angry because how dare he think he could just take her somewhere with out even asking her.

_This guy was too arrogant for his own good._

She thought angrily.

The warning bell rang and Sakura sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up, but I got to go to science."

Ino suddenly grabbed her hand and shrieked again.

"Science? As in Orochimaru-sensei?"

Sakura gave her a strange look before nodding. Ino shook her head before telling her to be careful.

"Why? What's wrong with Orochimaru-sensei?"

Sakura asked cautiously. Ino was seriously freaking her out. Ino leaned in close like she was about to tell her a huge secret.

"Orochimaru-sensei is by far the worst teacher here; he's like the creepiest man in existence. There is a rumor goin around that he's a big pedophile too."

"You're joking right, there's no way they'd let a pedophile teach at school."

Ino shook her head and said that he's an old friend of the principles. Sakura looked down at her watch and sighed.

"I'll see you later Ino, I don't want to be late."

Ino smiled and wished her good luck before saying she'll need it.

Sakura shook her head at Ino's words. _It's not like I attract trouble like a magnet._

_Right?_

Quick question for you guys, what do you think their project should be?


	7. Chapter 7

**Fire High**

**Chapter 7**

Of Science Class and Projects

Sakura slowly opened the door to Orochimaru-sensei's class room and peaked in through the crack. Surprisingly there was no teacher. Sighing in relief she quickly entered the room and took a seat in a corner of the back room.

_Hopefully no one will notice me. The last thing I need right now is to be in the spotlight._

She thought as she sunk her head into her seat. But not two seconds later, two hands roughly slammed onto her desk top. Looking up she saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha. At the sight of him she scowled in anger.

"What do you want?"

She snapped in irritation._ If this is what I'm going to have to deal with for three more years then I'd rather go to boot camp_.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned down before whispering;

"You."

At his answer Sakura narrowed hey eyes in anger.

She was about to punch the smirk right off his face but then she remembered what Ino had told her before class, about Sasuke telling everyone she was going to his party with him and then she got an idea. The opportunity to knock his ego down a few pegs was just too good to pass up.

After Sasuke too a seat to her right she quickly faced him with a flirtatious smile.

"So I heard you were going to take me to your party this Friday?"

As she said this she twirled a lock of her hair around her index finger and gave him a fake nervous look. At first Sasuke was surprised with the sudden change in attitude but then he smirked smugly. He sat on the edge of his seat and leaned in to the nervous looking Sakura.

"You heard right baby, I only go out with the best."

Sasuke knew she couldn't resist his charms and good looks for long. After all, he had a reputation of being able to bed any girl. Sakura was no different than any other lay. After he was finished with her, he'd dump her like every other girl. Right?"

Sakura blushed just to make sure her act seemed real, but a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her that she was actually flattered with his comment. She mentally told the voice to shove it before giving her full attention back to the Uchiha who was gradually getting closer to her. She mentally scoffed at his smug look.

He so thought she was falling for him, luckily she had experience with this kind of guy, and she knew just how to crush his pride. In the corner of her eye she saw Sasori walk into the class and smiled.

_Perfect timing._

After she was practically in his lap, lips inches from his, she suddenly stood up abruptly and smiled at Sasori who was standing in front of her desk with a bored expression on his face.

"Sasori-kun! You're in this class? Awesome, lets be lab partners!"

She watched from the corner of her eye as Sasuke fell to the floor from the sudden movement before glaring up at the red head who ruined his moment.

Sasori was pissed. As soon as he had entered the room he caught a flash of pink hair and smiled. But when he got closer he noticed how close she was to the Uchiha brat. She was practically in his lap as she smiled up at his smirking face, lips only mere inches apart.

He hid his anger and nodded to the smiling girl before making his way to the back of the room, purposely moving as far as possible from the glaring Uchiha.

"So Sasori-kun, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what Ino said at lunch. You guys aren't so bad, well except Hidan of course."

Sakura said with a nervous laugh. She really did feel bad about what she had said to Ino and Tenten about the Akatsuki. Truthfully she thought he was nice, albeit a little quiet but nice all the same.

Sasori merely nodded in response.

Suddenly the front door slung open and a tall man walked in.

The first thins Sakura thought when she saw him was; snake.

The second thing; creep.

And the third; pedophile.

The third thought came to her when she noticed the way he was staring at Sasuke as he talked. It was unnerving and Sakura found herself feeling slightly sorry for the teen.

But only slightly.

It was finally the end of the school day and Sakura couldn't help but walk as fast as she could through the gates. It was by far the most exhausting and strangest first day of school she had ever went through and she was eager to go home and rest.

_Almost there, just another couple of steps and I'll be home free!  
_"SAKURA-CHAN!"

A voice boomed from across the school yard. In reflex she looked over her shoulder and cursed when she saw Kisame, Pein, and Hidan all heading her way. She looked from left to right to find an escape route and when she couldn't find one she smile weakly at the approaching gang members.

_Damn it! Don't they ever get tire of this?_

"Hey baby."

Hidan said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug. Scowling, she quickly elbowed him in the ribs and stepped away.

"What do you guys want?"

She asked through gritted teeth.

"Did you forget Pinky? You told us to come find you after school to get your address. We gotta work on our project."

Kisame asked, smirking at her horror stricken face.

_Damn it! I forgot about that!_

"Ugh fine. You might as well walk with me. I don't live very far and the sooner we get this project over, the better. By the way, where's Gaara?"

At the mention of the red head's name, more than one Akatsuki scowled.

"We don't fuckin' know."

Hidan spat with distaste.

"Nor do we care."

Pein added with concealed hatred. But Sakura could see it in his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they freaked the hell out of her; it was like they could see right through her soul and make her kind of nervous when those eyes were focused on her.

"We can't do the project without him."

She said as she crossed her arms with defiance evident in every part of her body. She was actually trying to find an excuse to get out of it because really, she was not looking forward to her mother's reaction to her bringing home four guys on the first day of school.

She could hear her now;

_Sakura Haruno, what have I told you about bringing friends over without my consent? You know the rules; I have to meet them before you bring them over. Why are there only boys? Are you dating one of them? You know you're not allowed to date until you're seventeen._

Yeah, Sakura was aware that her mother was a lunatic but you don't choose your family, right? This was not going to end well.

Sakura smirked inwardly when she saw their irritated faces, thinking she had won, but that thought went down the drain when she realized they were looking at something behind her and of course, the source of their irritation was right there, Gaara Subaku.

He was leaning against the front gates of the school, arms crossed and eyes closed.

_Is he always in that position?_

She sighed in defeat before walking up to the silent teen.

"Hey Gaara, instead of me just giving you guys my address we're just gonna head over to my house now."

Sakura explained depressingly. His only response was opening his eyes and nodding, and with that they all followed the pink haired girl down the street.

After about ten minutes they arrived at her two story house with the air still tense. It seemed having two gang leaders within five feet of each other wasn't exactly a good idea. Luckily they were both the silent death glaring type instead of the violent type.

However, having Hidan and Kisame around made up for that. They constantly fought back and forth about any and everything. By the time they arrived at her house, Sakura felt like she was about to explode with anger and irritation.

"Ugh, will you guys please shut up? We're here."

She hissed in aggravation making both Akatsuki members stop and stare up at the house.

"Mom, I'm home and I brought some company."

She yelled throughout the house after opening the door. She heard four guys following her through the hall and into the living room.

As soon as she entered the living room she caught sight of her mom on the couch reading a magazine in her house slippers. At her entrance she looked up with surprise written all over her face when she caught sight of the guys who were no doubt behind her all looking very much intimidating as they towered over her small figure.

"Honey, who are they?"

Her mom asked as she gave her daughter a fake smile.

_Crap! She is mad!_

"They're some classmates from school; we got paired up in a project and were told to work on it after school. Since out place was closer we agreed to come here. I hope that's okay."

Sakura said nervously. She watched as her mom said it was okay, the whole time wearing her fake smile as she told them to work in the living room while she got some snacks together.

After her mom exited the room she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?"

Kisame asked as he stretched out on one of the leather recliners taking up all of the room.

_I never really noticed it before but Kisame is freakishly huge for a seventeen year old._

After everyone had sat down around the living room and her mom had given them some snacks and left to hang out in her room she explained in a whisper.

"My mom doesn't like me having people over unless she knows them or is told ahead of time. That's why I was just going to give you guys my address so I had time to tell her about it."

"Why? Is she fucking paranoid or something?"

Hidan asked with a snort as he munched on some chips. Sakura gritted her teeth in further irritation as Hidan put his feet up on her coffee table making dirt fall to the surface of the table.

"Hidan, remove your feet before I do it for you."

Pein said as he stared at Hidan, anger evident in his eyes. Hidan rolled his eyes but removed his feet nonetheless. Sure Hidan was defiant but he wasn't stupid. His leader was angry enough about the Suna gang leader being in the same room as him and an unruly gang member would only fuel his anger.

Sakura was impressed.

It seemed Pein had a good control over his gang, even Hidan who seemed like the type to not give a damn about what anyone said.

"Alright listen you guys, we need to work on our project. Do any of you have an idea on what we should do it on?"

she asked, hoping to break the tension in this room.

Unfortunately it didn't

But the sound of the door bell ringing at least gave her the excuse to leave the suffocating room.

"Coming!"

She yelled as she made her way down the long hallway. Opening the door she was shocked to see Itachi, Deidera, Sasori, and someone she had never met before all standing on her doorstep.

"What are you guys doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fire High**

**Chapter 8**

"Don't be like that Sakura." Itachi pouted as he let himself in, ignoring Sakura's protest.

Sakura was about to chew the arrogant Uchiha out but was cut off when she was suddenly enveloped in a bone crushing hug from behind by the guy she never met before.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute! Tobi thinks we should keep her."

"Get off of her you idiot, yeah."

Deidera yelled as he yanked the man off of her by the collar of his shirt roughly before dragging the protesting guy through the door and into the hallway.

Sakura watched as they disappeared into her house, leaving her to stare dumbly down the now empty hallway. Heaving a defeated sigh she closed the door and started down the hall.

Sakura looked up at the sound of someone coming her way and raised an eyebrow at the sight of a glaring Gaara as he passed her and proceeded to leave.

"W-wait! What about the project?"

But Gaara ignored her and slammed the door behind him.

Huffing in annoyance, she stomped into the living room to give them a piece of her mind but stopped short at the sight that greeted her.

All of the Akatsuki were in the middle of her living room sitting in a circle.

"What are you guys doing?"

she asked with curiosity.

She immediately regretted it when they all turned to her with grins plastered on their faces.

"What?"

She asked as they all stared at her creepily.

"Sakura-chan! We wanna go swimming!"

The masked man now known as Tobi yelled as he jumped up from the floor.

"B-but, we can't! We need to finish the project."

She yelled in defiance.

"Awe, come on baby, it's fucking hot outside and we still got two more days to work on the project."

Hidan protested loudly as he got up off the couch and stretched. Dismissing how he called her baby she looked around the room and noted how everyone, even Pein, looked as if they agreed to go swimming. Sakura sighed knowing that they would go anyway, whether she liked it or not.

"Fine, go swimming, just don't come to whining to me when we get a bad grade."

She muttered as she crossed her arms in defeat.

Everyone jumped up and headed to the door in excitement. Sakura watched them disappear in the hallway before plopping onto the now empty couch with a pout.

_I guess I'm not going to get anything done with them as my classmates._

She thought depressingly.

She grabbed the remote and was about to flip on the TV before she was suddenly in the air slung over someone's shoulder. Looking at the man who was carrying her she immediately recognized his as Kisame.

"What the hell fish stick? What are you doing?"

She yelled as she kicked her feet in an effort to get loose from the strong grip confining her. All she got in response was Kisame's booming laughter as he walked out the door with her in tow.

_Where the hell is mom's overprotective self when I need her?_

Looking back over her shoulder he was surprised to see all of the Akatsuki on her front lawn looking up at her, each with identical smirks.

"What the hell is so funny you jackasses? And why are you suddenly kidnapping me?!"

she yelled as she was place inside of a limo. She huffed in annoyance as everyone shuffled into the long limo completely ignoring her outburst of anger.

"Sakura, sweetheart, did you honestly think you weren't going with us?"

Itachi asked as he raised one elegantly shaped eyebrow.

_Damn it! How the hell does he do that? It's freaking sexy as hell._

Sakura tried to chase away the blush that was currently dusting her cheeks because of her last thought. Itachi may be sexy but he's also a spoiled rich guy who's in a freaking gang for Pete's sake. To change the subject she quickly asked a question.

"Where are we going exactly?"

Sakura asked Itachi as she looked out the window, surprised to see only trees.

"My family's estate of course, I've taken the liberty to invite others as well to make a party out of it."

Itachi explained with his ever present smirk.

"Itachi's partied are always the best, and it's a pool party, you'll like it for sure Sakura-chan!"

Tobi yelled with excitement as he hugged her again happily.

Sakura pushed him off of her and looked around the limo and wasn't surprised to Hidan, Deidera, Sasori, and Kisame all lounging around playing a video game on the flat screen TV attached to the ceiling of the car. She huffed and looked away from the obvious display of wealth. Crossing her arms she continued to pout about her predicament.

_What exactly gave him the authority to practically force me to attend a party in the first place? Did he honestly think just because he was a pert of a gang he could just boss me around?_

They hardly even knew her and yet they act like they had been friends for years. It was actually a little unnerving how they acted around her, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little afraid of them. They were after all from a notorious gang who was known to have criminal records.

She glanced over at Itachi and was surprised to see that he had been staring at her. Not one to back down, she stare right back.

After a moment of staring he suddenly opened the car door and got out. Looking out the window she was surprised to see that they had arrived, not at a house, not even a mansion, but a freaking palace!

She could only gape in shock as she got out of the car and stared at it.

She could hear a couple of snickers from behind her and she looked, seeing all the boys laughing at her shocked expression.

"Impressive isn't it?"

Sasori asked as he regarded her with an amused tone.

She could only nod in response as she looked back up at her in wonder.

"Want to go inside?"

Itachi teased as he grabbed her hand, leading her through the entrance.

From behind her she heard Hidan yelling about how Itachi had better take his hands off his girl or he'd cut them off for him but Itachi only ignored him as he lead her through the house to the back.

On the way to the back Sakura continued to gape at everything as they passed through, amusing the guys behind her.

Shooting a glare behind her she quickly forced her jaw back in place and followed Itachi through a huge door.

As soon as the door was opened she was greeted with the blinding sun, the sound of loud rock music and laughter.

Letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light she quickly noticed tons of teens dancing, others swimming, and talking as they surrounded the largest in ground pool Sakura had ever seen.

"Whoa."

Was her only response.

"So Sakura, you wanna go swimming?"

Kisame asked her from behind. She turned around and shrieked as she was each of them pulling off their shirts making her turn back around.

"What the heck? Haven't you guys ever heard of a changing room?"

Sakura yelled in frustration crossing her arms.

There was a couple of chuckled in reply that only seemed to fuel her anger even more.

"Well? Are you?"

Kisame asked again after her deemed if safe for her to turn around. She reluctantly turned around and frowned.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

She finally answered as she grew to the feeling of self consciousness. She was kind of glad she didn't have time to grab one so she wouldn't have to wear such revealing garments.

"That's okay, we have plenty extra ones stored in the girls changing room." Itachi informed her.

"Gee, thanks." She replied sarcastically with a scowl.

Itachi chuckled and stopped a girl as she walked by.

"Aoi, help Sakura find a bathing suit would you?"

He asked with a seductive smile. Sakura watched as the girl vigorously nodded with a blush as she stared down at Itachi's hand that was currently holding her forearm before telling Sakura to follow her.

Sakura sighed and complied.

After they went through a couple of bathing suits with Aoi they had finally found one that actually fit wan wasn't so bad looking either.

While she was changing she heard Aoi ask her a question.

"Are you close to Itachi-sama?"

"Eh? Close? I wouldn't really think so. He's just a classmate from school. I'm working on a class project with some of his friends."

She explained as the tied the black strings to her bathing suit together. The bathing suit was an ordinary black two piece, unfortunately. Considering that was all they had.

"Oh, really?" She heard Aoi ask in surprise.

"Why? Did you think we were something more?"

"Well yes, Itachi-sama never hangs around girls publicly besides Konan-sama, so when I saw you with him I thought you were together."

Aoi explained as she handed Sakura a blue towel.

Sakura smiled in thanks, ignoring who Konan was for the moment, before replying.

"Well don't worry, it's not like that, we're just friends."

Sakura reassured the girl.

"Even so, I'd watch my back. No telling what his fan girls will do to you if they catch you with him."

Aoi explained as she grabbed the handle of the door.

"Thanks for the tip but I can handle myself. Besides, it's like I said, it's not like that."

Sakura said as she slipped on a pair of black flip flops.

"If you're so sure, then okay. I'm just giving you a warning. I've seen how far they will go when it comes to jealousy."

Aoi said as if recalling a memory.

"Thanks, but like I said, I can handle it."

Aoi smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her out of the dressing room along with her.

"Come on, let's go swimming!"

Sakura laughed along with her as they ran through the hall towards the pool. They were so caught up that when they rounded the corner they ran right into someone. Looking up after rubbing her sore back she glared at the offender.

"Fancy running into you here, Sakura-chan."

A smirk.

* * *

Ohhh cliffy, 'nother thing, yes, Konan will be in the story but you guys decide how; will she be Pein's adopted sister, or dating Pein. If she ends up being Pein's sister I might make her date Shisui because what's a Naruto story without Shisui? there will be poll on my profile for you decision or yo can put it in a review, prefer poll, easier to tally but whatever works! I shall await you choice! Anyway R&R Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Fire High**

**Chapter 9**

More Uchiha's?

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura gasped before wanting to pace palm.

_He lives here you idiot!_

"Never mind, don't answer that." She said with a sweat dropped.

He must have read her mind because he chuckled at her.

"Right, I'm pretty sure it was my job to ask that question; so, what _are_ you doing here?" He asked with his smirk still in place.

"I was dragged here against my will." She murmured but Sasuke caught it, making his smirk widen.

"Itachi invited me." She said.

Now that made his smirk drop as a scowl took its place.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah, you know, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome." She said with a raised eyebrow.

An amused laugh came from behind her making her snap her head back, nearly give her a whiplash.

"Itachi?" Came the startled squeak from the little pinkette as her eyes settled on Itachi and_ only_ Itachi.

_The others must be at the pool._ She thought.

It was then that Sakura realized Sasuke was _addressing_ his brother, not repeating what she had said.

"Hello blossom." He greeted, nodding at her before his eyes focused on his brother.

"Hello Sasuke, what brings you here?" he questioned through narrowed eyes.

"Are you forgetting that I live here brother?" Sasuke asked with a haughty smirk, making Itachi's eye's narrow more, making them nearly slits.

"Yes, but I was under the impression you had a meeting today with your gang."

Sasuke's smirk dropped his face now expressionless.

Sakura wasn't sure if she should be impressed with how quick he schooled his expression or if she should be frightened at how cold his face now looked.

"I'm having the meeting now." He spoke with a monotone.

Itachi once again raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"So you're leaving now then?" Itachi asked, mildly curious when Sasuke shook his head 'no'.

Sasuke's smirk returned but this time, more sinister. Like whatever he was about to say would piss off his older brother, and guess what? It did.

"Gang Hebi is having their meeting here."

"What?" Itachi asked with such malice in his voice it made her and Aoi flinch.

Aoi had grabbed Sakura's forearm and proceeded to drag her towards the exit only to be shoved back inside by the rest of the Akatsuki filing in.

"What the hell is going on here?" the demanding voice of Pein echoed through the room making everyone quiet.

"It appears as though Gang Hebi is having a meeting, here." Itachi said, supplying the information everyone wanted.

The next thing I knew more people came in and moved to stand behind Sasuke, I recognized Karin as one of them.

Said red head quickly latched herself to his arm.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin. I thought I told you three to wait in the room with the others."

The one who I assume to be Suigetsu smirked. "Tayuya kept arguing with Kimimaro, Sakon and Ukon wouldn't stop egging them on. Then after about ten minutes later Jirobo came in with Kidomaru and joined in their argument."

I gaped, that's a lot of members.

"What about Kin, Zaku and Dosu?" asked Sasuke after a minute of thought.

"They'll be here, just a little late, a traffic jam is keeping them." The tall man with orange hair who I'm assuming is Juugo, said.

Sasuke sighed again.

"You should learn to have better control of you gang Sasuke, they might be your down fall one day." Deidera said in a mock tone making Sasuke and his gang glare at him.

"Said the man who would probably blow up his whole gang just to see an explosion." Karin said looking at Deidera with disgust.

"What was that four eyes?!" he bellowed.

Aoi clinged to my arm as I clinged to hers. We both suddenly jumped when a girl with blue hair and orange eyes grabbed both of our arms and slowly pulled us away from what surly be an all out brawl. I heard Aoi whisper so softly I barley caught it, but I did. "Konan-sama."

Ah, so this was Konan.

Konan placed her index finger over lips in a shushing motion, and you know what she did next? She shushed us.

About a minute later the three of us were at the pool where they party people kept parting, unaware of the gang fight that was about to begin.

I suddenly looked up to the sky and sighed.

It was getting dark. Out of nowhere a man with long black hair and black eyes came and grabbed Aoi by the hand.

"Aoi, where have you been? We've been looking for you."

"Jirou, oh I'm sorry, I was helping out a friend." Aoi said gesturing to me.

Friends? I could have sworn she was a closet Itachi fangirl, guess not, judging by the way she blushed when this Jirou guy took her hand.

"Oh, it's alright, we were just worried, we thought you got lost somewhere in this big mansion somewhere."

She smiled at him, but before she could say anything Jirou suddenly dragged her off to their friends. She turned and waved apologetically at me mouthing the words 'sorry'.

I just smiled and waved to reassure her it was all okay.

I suddenly remembered Konan. I sharply turned to the girl who I now realized was really rather beautiful.

I guess I said that out loud because she smiled at me and said 'thank you'.

I blushed, she even sounded beautiful. She had a deep feminine voice. Not deep like **deep** but like… _deep._ Kind of airy, don't really know how to explain it. Maybe husky? Velvety? I don't know.

She suddenly held her hand out for me to take.

"I'm Konan." She introduced.

"Sakura." I said shaking her hand.

She looked surprised and mumbled, "So this is Sakura."

Funny, I just said that about her.

"I hate to cut this meeting short Sakura but if we don't get you out of here soon, thing are going to get ugly, really fast."

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Two gangs are about to get in an all out brawl right now." I stared again. Its like we share the same mind.

"And those two gangs have just a few things in common, one of them being they both want you. It would be safer if someone took you home."

I stood there agape, this girl who I've just met is more concerned about my well being than her own.

She must have read my mind, _no shocker there,_ because she smiled.

"I actually have to go up there with them. I am apart of the Akatsuki after all. It's pretty much an obligation, mandatory, y'know?" I smiled and nodded.

"Did you drive here?" she suddenly asked me and I frowned.

"No, I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and forced here against my will." I deadpanned. After a moment of awkward silence she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh Sakura, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She said, and then out of nowhere she pulled a guy from a lawn chair and pushed him towards me making me stumble. Almost on instinct the man wrapped his arms around my waist to catch my fall.

"Shisui, this is Sakura, do me a favor and take her home will you? I have to stop a war from happening."

The man know known as Shisui, _wow, lot of new people,_ let go of my waist at turned to look at Konan with a confused look before yelling upstairs caught his attention. I seemed to understand before taking my hand and leading me away before Konan ran upstairs to try and contain what had seemingly just started.

"Let's go before things get worse."

I looked at him confusedly.

"Go where?"

He looked back at me and grinned.

"Your house."

My mouth flew open. He laughed at my expression before pulling me out the door, but not before I grabbed my clothes, and ran across the driveway till we reached a sliver car and held open the passenger door for me. I stopped, _am I really about to get in a car with a compete stranger?_ My mind kept telling 'No!' but as soon as I saw three people exit a car yelling at each other I knew right away they were the rest of Sasuke's gang, how? The names they were yelling. Kin, Zaku and Dosu. _Yup, I'm getting in the car._

Not a second later I hopped in and slammed the door shut, hearing Shisui's muffled laugh I pouted.

It so wasn't funny.

When he got in his side of the car and turned the car on I pulled my seatbelt across my chest and buckled it in next to my hip where the buckle was.

Soon the sweet purrs of the engine roared to life as he sped out of the driveway and onto the street.

He must have been going about 70 miles per hour in like a 10 mile zone. So I did what any sane person would have done in my place.

I screamed my bloody lungs out and Shisui only laughed at my misery.

Once we got to the main road though he slowed down to the speed limit to the sweet 25 mile zone.

"Haha, wasn't that fun!" he asked me rather excitedly, too excitedly for my taste.

"No! We almost died like three times and nearly ran over a cat!" I exclaimed at him only making him laugh harder. I sighed as I simply pulled my shirt over my body and rather awkwardly put my jeans on as he quietly watched me before smirking. I quickly stuffed my bra and underwear I my backpack hoping her didn't see.

"Awe c'mon, live a little. What's the point of living for nearly a hundred years if you so absolutely nothing in those years. I'd rather live thirty years of living on the edge the living for a hundred years in solitude and boredom." He said, thankfully not saying anything about me putting my clothes on or about the clothes I put in my bag.

I paused for a minute and I couldn't help but think he was right. Thought stupidly so he was right nonetheless.

I was about to say something then the most embarrassing thing happened, and no I didn't fart. My stomach growled, and not just a tiny one where it would have been no big deal, I'm talking like monstrous huge, it sounded like a freaking lion!

And guess what? Shisui laughed, again.

Just as I was about to yell at him and tell him it wasn't funny he made a sudden turn making other people in cars honk at him. He paid it no mind though.

He parked the car and I found myself looking at Sonic, possibly one of the best fast food places I know. My stomach roared to life again making my blush. My door suddenly opened.

"Are you coming or what?" Shisui asked me. I said nothing as I walked out of the car and followed him to one of the outside tables and sat down across from him.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as he started looking through the menu before looking at me.

"Getting food, aren't you hungry?"

"Well yeah bu-"

"Then that's why were here." He said smiling at me.

My eyes involuntarily softened as I quietly said, "You didn't have to."

He looked at my wide eyed for a minute before his eyes also softened.

"And what kind of a man would I be if I took a girl home hungry?"

I found myself smiling, "Better than most." I said under my breath before mentally slapping myself, hoping he hadn't heard that. But by the look on his face I could tell he had, just when he was about to ask me what I was talking about both of our stomach's growled. We both stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Whatever. Lets just get our food." He said before pushing the button and ordering our food. He ordered for me but I didn't really mind, as long as I got food, I was fine.

"So who invited you to the party?" he asked after he finished his order. I pouted.

_This again?_

I sighed as I told him everything that happed, starting from when I brought the Akatsuki and Gaara to my house, to us not doing our project to kidnapping me and finally the events of the party.

He frowned a little.

"You didn't even tell you mom?"

I froze. Awe shit. I roughly threaded my hands through my hair, most likely yanking out a few strands.

"Oh man she's going to kill me. not only did I bring four guy to my house to work on a project we haven't even decided a subject for but I also left with about eight guys and not tell her about, not to mention how late it is now!" I said as I looked up to the sky where the sun was already setting.

"Wait a second." He said looking me in the eye. "You didn't even have a subject ready for your project?"

I cried anime tears. "No, and the project is due in three days. Well, two considering this day is practically over."

"What does the project have to be on? Anything specific?" I shook my head no.

"What about Jack the Ripper?" I paused, that wasn't such a bad idea.

"You're smarter than you look." I told him truthfully before he smirked at me.

"What did you expect? I'm an Uchiha." I nearly chocked on my spit.

"You're an Uchiha!?" he sheepishly rubbed the back of head.

"Did I forget to mention that little detail?"

"Um, yeah. Are you related to Sasuke and Itachi?"

He nodded, "I'm their cousin."

I laughed a little.

"More Uchiha's, doesn't my day just keep getting better and better."

He looked at me quizzically. "Y'know, out of you three Uchiha's, I've decided. I like you best." He smirked at me.

Just then our food had arrived making me possibly the happiest person in the world.

About an hour later we were once again on the road on the way to my place. Telling him to go left or right whenever necessary.

The whole way there he asked me what made me like more than his cousins.

I told him it was because he had more emotion that the two of them combined, that he was nicer and that he actually made me laugh.

I told him that I didn't think I've ever actually laughed that much or that hard in my entire life.

He looked at me before smiling. "Good." he said just as we reached my house. He put the car in park and waited for me to get out.

Just when I opened the door and took one foot out I stopped.

"Something wrong? Did you forget something?"

I shook my head. Before he could say anything else I quickly kissed his cheek, we both blushed, mine more noticeable than his, but still.

"Thank you, for not only getting me out of there but treating me to dinner too." I said trying my best not to stutter. I grabbed my backpack that I stuffed the rest of my clothes into earlier before leaving and running up my porch steps till I walked inside.

After making sure I was able to get in my house he quietly drove off.

I sighed thinking I was home sweet home. That is until, my mother walked in.

"Hello dear, had a good evening?" she asked with fake cheerfulness making me cringe.

And here I though I could go upstairs, to my room, take a nice shower and possibly look up a few articles on Jack the Ripper before calling it a night, but no, oh no, my night was just about to begin.

* * *

A/N; so? What did you guys think? A little ShixSaku fluff in there. Let me know if want more of that, maybe a little less? What other characters should I make some fluff with? And what did you guys think of all the Gang Hebi members? And don't worry if your confused about the whole Gang Hebi situation, all will be explained, most likely in the next chapter.

And thank you for the idea of using Jack the Ripper as a project idea!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fire High**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously;_

_I sighed thinking I was home sweet home. That is until, my mother walked in._

"_Hello dear, had a good evening?" she asked with fake cheerfulness making me cringe._

_And here I though I could go upstairs, to my room, take a nice shower and possibly look up a few articles on Jack the Ripper before calling it a night, but no, oh no, my night was just about to begin._

_Now;_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I screamed as I dodged another flying flower pot.

"Stop trying to kill me!" I yelled as I saw another vase coming at me. *Substitution no jutsu!*

"How dare you leave this house with out telling me and come back home this late!" my mother yelled at me before reaching for the TV remote.

"Not the remote!" I yell only to see it coming at my face.

I squawked as I ducked down.

*CRASH*

'And there goes the remote out the window.'

"Now how am I supposed to change the channel on the TV?" I yelled at my mother in outrage. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Easy, just get up and changed the channel." She spit out through gritted teeth.

Now it was my turn to twitch and glare.

"Don't even joke about that." I said in complete seriousness.

She twitched again. "I wasn't joking!"

"Good cause it wasn't funny!" I barked. She groaned and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Enough already, I don't care that you went out, but why didn't you tell me?" she said looking concerned. My eyes softened.

"I didn't even know I was going anywhere, they just sort of kidnapped me."

Her eyes bulged. "They kidnapped you!" she asked incredulously. My eyes went as wide as saucers as I tried to defend myself.

"Not in that way! They sort of just threw me over their shoulders and tossed me in their limo and drove off."

"That's kidnapping Sakura!" she yelled and she reached for her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the police!"

"It wasn't kidnapping the told me where we were going, it was just to a party!"

She paused. 'Yes! Almost there.'

"We hung out for a bit and when it started to get too… uncomfortable for my taste, they took me home."

She set her phone down and nodded.

I wiped imaginary sweat off my forehead. 'phew, that was close.'

She gave me a look that made me nervous. "What?"

"Did you say limo?" I gaped.

"Really mom, really?"

"Not like that." She said rolling her eyes. "It's just there was no limo when you got home." She said.

"Oh, that. Well it was just me Shisui in the car, not the big group of people like before."

She gave me another look.

"Did he bring you home hungry?" I found myself trying to hide a smile.

"No he took me to Sonic before coming here."

Again with the look, only this time more accusing. I rolled my eyes.

"What now?"

"I thought I said no boyfriends till you turn seventeen."

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend."

"Uh huh." She said disbelievingly as she began walking to her room.

I sighed and I rubbed my hand down my face.

"Clean this mess up!" I heard her yell before she slammed her door closed.

I gaped. She's the one who made this mess!

I looked around the living room and groaned.

Shards of glass were thrown around the room and the floor and couch was covered in flowers and soil. When I caught sight of the broken window that shattered from the remote I pouted.

This was going to take _forever!_

* * *

I groaned as the sun's rays attacked my eyes. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked over to my alarm clock and groaned. It was too early.

I still had about twenty minutes before I even had to be awake.

Despite being tired as hell I got up to shower.

Coming out ten minutes later in my towel I caught sight of an article on Jack the Ripper I printed out before falling asleep. I grabbed it before putting it in my back pack. My eyes widen when I saw my bra and underwear that I stuffed in there the day before. Quickly pulling them out I tossed them in my hamper and replaced them with the article before zipping it back up.

I walked to my dresser and looked at my clothes.

I pulled out a pair of high waist skinny jeans and a dark green long sleeved crop top that exposed a few inches of skin. I slipped on my underwear and bra before putting on my clothes and grabbed a pair of socks before putting them on, followed by my black converse.

I sighed as I sat back down on my bed. I still had about half an hour before I even had to get to school.

I stood up and grabbed my back pack before walking out my door and into the kitchen.

I looked at the now clean living room with a tired smile. I stayed up till about three in the morning just cleaning the damn mess. It took me forever to find the TV remote outside in the darkness without stepping on glass.

I popped a toaster strudel in the toaster before grabbing a glass of milk.

When the strudel popped up I grabbed it mid air before squirting the icing on it and took a bite out of it.

Another five minutes had gone by and I was sitting there in the kitchen, doing nothing. I sighed before I stood up to leave, figuring I'd just take my time walking to school.

Passing by my mother I kissed her cheek. She looked surprise I was up earlier than she was.

Hell I don't blame her, I was too.

Ignoring her surprised stare I walked out the door only to see Shisui in his car. Seeing his window roll down I walked over and saw him grinning cheekily.

"Shisui what are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd give you a ride to school."

I raised my brow. "It's only a ten minute walk and I'm already early as it is."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"We can get to know each other better."

My shoulders sagged. I was too tired to argue so I just got in and laid my head against the window. I felt Shisui's questioning eyes on me, I sighed.

"Didn't get much sleep." I said without opening my eyes.

I know I only met the guy yesterday, but I meant what I said. I like Shisui, better than Sasuke and Itachi.

Shisui was laid back and didn't seem to care what people thought about him. Unlike Sasuke and Itachi who took their Uchiha name a little too seriously they also had a 'reputation' to protect as being a part of well known gangs.

Shisui nodded and just face the road, driving quietly.

About three minutes later I felt the car slow to a stop and turn off.

I _really_ didn't feel like moving.

I felt myself fall slightly as the door my head was resting on opened.

I didn't even hear Shisui get out of the car! But there he was holding his hand out for me to take. I blushed slightly before sighing and taking his hand as I stood up on wobbly feet.

God I was tired, I probably only had about two or three hours of sleep.

Today was not going to be my day.

Walking to the school's court yard I nearly tripped over my own two feet and I saw the floor getting bigger as it came towards my face.

_Hello floor, meet face, face, floor._

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact only to feel a pair of strong arm wrap themselves around my midsection.

I snapped my eyes open and came face to face with a concerned looking Shisui.

"Are you feeling alright Sakura?"

I felt blood rush to my face at our close proximity. I stood up and pushed him away.

"I'm fine, just tired." I told him. I tried to ignore the frown on his handsome features as I tried to fight the blush that was surly still there.

After a few seconds we were once again walking, Shisui placed his hand on the small of my back to make sure I wouldn't fall again. Once we got to the back of the school we found a shaded area and sat down against the wall.

"Why are you so tired?" He asked.

"Ugh, when I got home last night my mom threw a fit! I dodged about three vases and four flower pots before she finally threw the TV remote. After the whole brouhaha subsided she made _me_ clean up everything!"

He sat the gaping at me. "She threw the TV remote!"

"Yup! Out the fucking window!"

He scoffed slightly, "How long did that take to clean?"

I gave him a look, "I was up till three in the morning!"

"Damn!" he muttered.

I nodding, stifling a yawn as I laid my head against the wall behind me.

I felt my eyes getting heavier as they started to droop.

_Ah hell with it. _I though as I let sleep consume me.

I had a dream of candy land, it was delicious.

I groggily opened my eyes only to see a deep maroon red cloth in my face. I also noticed I wasn't sitting up with my head on the wall. Instead I was laying down with my head on something soft. I turned my head slightly and saw Shisui smiling down at me.

I squawked as I jumped off of him.

"How long was I asleep, are we late for class, what time is it?" I said, sprouting question after question.

He laughed. "Calm down kitten, you've only been asleep for twenty minutes; the bell hasn't even rung yet."

"Oh" I said as I calmed down before plopping myself back down on his lap and buried my face in his stomach. "Best twenty minutes of my life." I murmured into his stomach making him laugh.

Hearing his laughter I found myself smiling like an idiot.

Just then the bell rang, making us both groan and pout.

I sighed as I stood up, popping the kinks in my back before looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Did you just call me kitten?" all I got in response was a cheeky grin before he took of, saying 'see you later'.

I shook my head with a smile on my face before grabbing my stuff and walking to my impending doom, I mean my classes.

I stalked the hall way to get to my algebra II class, also known as, the class with only fangirls.

I groaned as I stepped inside, walking a few steps to get to my desk a foot suddenly stuck out right in front of my foot. I soon felt that familiar feeling of falling to the ground, only this time, there wasn't a pair of muscular arms to catch my fall.

So… I face planted. Hard. I blame my lack of sleep.

That was when I heard the laughter of the students.

"Haha, look, the pink haired bitch fell." I heard the completely UNattractive cackling of Karin, which only succeeded in infuriating me more.

I didn't even bother to hide my rage and I stood up and sucker punched her right in the jaw with a sickening 'thwack!'.

Now, I'm not normally one to punch a person when they weren't looking, but even if she was paying attention I'm sure it would still be called a sucker punch, cause she still wouldn't have seen it coming.

I heard her cry out in pain.

I knew the consequences of what my fighting would get me into, boot camp, but I just didn't care at the moment.

Suddenly one of Karin's lackeys snuck up behind me and tried to jump me. I dodged at the last second making her tackle Karin, who had just recently got up, back on to the ground.

That's when Sarutobi walked in, while his eyes were focused on the two girls wrestling on the floor I took my chance to run to my desk and plopped down in my seat.

"Girls! Why are you two fighting? You know what? Don't even bother answering; just get to the principles office."

"What?!" Karin screeched. "It was her fault; she's the one who started it!" she yelled pointing at me.

I gave an innocent look as I tossed my arms up in the air, giving them all a 'wtf' look.

Sarutobi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she started it, that why she's all the way in her seat and not here fighting like you two." He said sarcastically before shooing them out of his class room, ordering them again to go to the principles office.

I grinned in my seat; maybe having a class full of fangirls wasn't such a bad idea.

I took in the rest of the students that kept shooting me wary look.

_In fact, it might just be fun._

* * *

End! So what did you guys think? I'm really starting like Sakura and Shisui together. maybe they should be the final paring? Cause I'm coming up with all these ideas and their all with Shisui. I think they'd be cute together. But like I said last time, if there's any other character you want her to have a 'moment' with, I'll see it I can incorporate it somehow, just let me know who with.

Any way, hope you guys liked it, leave me a review, i'll try to update it soon. Till next time, Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**Fire High**

**Chapter 11**

_Previously;_

_I grinned in my seat; maybe having a class full of fangirls wasn't such a bad idea._

_I took in the rest of the students that kept shooting me wary look._

_**In fact, it might just be fun.**_

_Now;_

Sakura's P.O.V

I gathered my things as the bell rang and walked out the door only to run into Hidan, literally.

Because my mind was still clouded with fatigue, I fell back on my ass.

_Bastard, Shisui would have caught me._

My eyes widened, where the hell did that thought come from?

"Haha, look, bitch is literally falling for me!" Hidan said arrogantly looking me down on the floor.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat as I got up off the floor, feeling dizzy.

_All because I stayed up late last night cleaning, fucking wonderful!_

While I was walking I finally found my locker and put my things away, I had art next, then lunch. I wouldn't really need anything till after that.

After I closed my locker Hidan had suddenly slammed his hand next to me, caging me against the lockers.

"Where the hell did you disappear off to last night?" he asked while glaring at me. I swear I saw his magenta eyes darken a few shades to a violet purple.

I gaped… the party! I completely forgot, I basically ditched them!

No, wait. Konan told me to leave; she didn't want me to get involved. But I don't want her to get in trouble, think Sakura think! I got it!

I glared back at him. "I didn't exactly want to get in the middle of a gang fight; I like my face thank you very much."

I didn't give him a chance to reply and I just stalked off towards the art room. I had thought I left Hidan in the dust but as I felt a hand on my shoulder I realized it was indeed, Hidan.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He gave me a confident smirk. "Relax babe, couples fight all the time." I twitched.

"We. Are. Not. A. Couple." I bit out through gritted teeth.

"No need to be modest babe, though it is a cute look on you."

"Ugh!" I wanted to slap myself, not Hidan, myself.

I should have been expecting this really.

On the way to the art room I saw Shisui. He smiled and waved while I desperately mouthed 'Save me!'

He gave me a confused look but when he was who I was walking with he gave me the 'OK' sign and nodded, mouthing back 'I got this.'

It was hard trying to hide my smile but I somehow managed.

We walked through the double doors to the art room and I saw both Sasori and Deidera. I silently gasped as I saw Deidera with a black eye and Sasori with a busted lip.

Now that I took a good look and Hidan, he had a pretty bad bruise on his cheek.

Was the fight yesterday that bad? I kind of feel like I had started it, maybe if I wasn't there it wouldn't have happened?

When the two before mentioned artist was me their faces brightened.

"Hey Sakura." I gave a weak smile as I touched Deidera's black eye gently making him blush and Sasori and Hidan frown.

"That looks like it hurts." I said quietly, a small frown on my face.

"No it's fine! Really!" he said, trying to reassure me.

My frown deepened. "It's my fault isn't it?" I asked as I moved my hand from Deidera's black eye to Sasori's lip.

They all looked shocked. I moved my other hand to Hidan's bruised cheek. "It's all my fault."

The next thing I knew I was enveloped in a hug, making my squeak.

"It's not your fault, it was that damn Uchiha's." I heard Deidera say from behind me, so it wasn't him hugging me, and Hidan was still behind me, so that could only mean it was Sasori.

I snorted, "Which one?" I asked, referring to the Uchiha's.

"The brat."

"Ah, you mean Sasuke." They all laughed.

"So I see you've caught on quickly."

I nodded against Sasori's chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath he took. And his cologne, KAMI HIS COLOGNE! It smelled like, like, like freaking heaven!

I could smell his scent all damn day!

I almost pouted when he pulled away.

"I'll see you bitches at lunch." Hidan said walking out of the art room. "And take care of my girlfriend you bastards, better than yesterday, don't let those other fuckers near her." He yelled pointing at Kiba and them making me gape.

I was about to retort when I was suddenly yanked down just as Kurenai-sensei walked in, giving us our assignment to grab a photo from a magazine, tear it in half, tape one half to a piece of paper and draw the other half of the picture.

Before I could even stand up about five magazines were tossed in front of me. Looking up I saw Deidera take his seat next to before my attention focused on Sasori who had gotten us out pencils and papers, along with a few pieces of tape.

Okay, when the hell did they make this plan?

Just as I was finishing shading in my picture of Jessica Simpson the bell for lunch rang. I sighed as I sat down my pencil and rubbed my finger that were starting to cramp up. I was just about to put my things away and hand in my drawing when, just as I suspected, Deidera and Sasori did it for me.

I pouted as I rested my chin on the palm of my hand with my elbow on the desk.

They were taking this whole 'watching after me' thing way to seriously.

I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on shoulder, whirling around I nearly crashed foreheads with Shisui.

He nudged his head to the door in a 'let's get outta here' way I nodded, grabbing my back pack and we both booked it out of the art room.

"You sir are my fucking savior!" I told him while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around a few times before setting me down.

We didn't even see Karin there gaping at us.

"C'mon, let's go get some food." He said while grabbing my hand and running out of the school building.

"Wait, I thought we were just going to the cafeteria?"

"Nope!" my jaw dropped.

"Then where the hell are we going?" I asked as we got to his car.

"First of all, watch you language, and second of all, I figured we could go to Dairy Queen."

I chose to ignore that comment about my language, only two days with Hidan and I'm already swearing like a sailor.

I turned to him and gave him the most serious look ever. He looked at me quizzically.

"Have I told you that I love you yet? Because really… I freaking love you!" I told him as I got in his car, leaving him dumbfounded, I'm sure that if I'd waited a little bit longer I would have seen him slap his hand over his mouth and blush a million shades of red.

"Are we leaving any time soon?" I asked buckling myself in, especially with is driving. That was when I saw a security guard coming towards us. "Shisui" I called.

No response.

"Shisui!" I yelled making him snap up and look at the guard. He quickly jumped in and sped out of the school parking lot.

"I've never been more happy for your insane driving." I told him looking out the window to the cursing security guard.

I turned back around and looked at Shisui who was looking at me smirking.

"I knew you'd learn to love it." He said speeding up, making me laugh. I felt my heart race, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was too caught up in the moment I didn't even see the blue flames coming out from the car's tail pipes as it sped up once again.

He slowed down as he turned and pulled in to the fast food restaurant.

We both walked in and sat down while Shisui looked at the menu. I figured he'd order for me again so what was the point in looking at the menu anyways?

After deciding what he wanted he walked up and told the woman at the front what he wanted. Completely ignoring the way she pressed her arms together to make be breasts look bigger and show off her cleavage. She glared at me thinking it was because of me. I wanted to scoff thinking she was stupid but it still made my heart flutter when he ignored her and came back down to sit across from me.

I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a yawn, god I was still tired.

"Still tired?" he asked me, looking concerned. I gave a small nod.

"Want me buy you an energy drink?" I quickly shook my head. "No I'm fine really, you're already buying me food, this is enough, really."

He gave me a look. "Who said I was buying you food?" I gaped at him and he suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding Sakura!" I frowned at him.

"You don't mess with a girl and her food Shisui!" my outburst only succeeded in making him laugh harder.

"It's not funny!" I told him pouting, he attempted to calm his laughter but one look at my pouting face made him laugh all over again.

"Pfft… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I soon found myself laughing with him. His laughter was contagious.

"Customer 113, you order is ready, customer 113, your order is ready." Our laughter died down as Shisui went to grab out food. He passed me a burger and a soda before taking his own food and eating.

"I have a question for you." I told him after a few minutes, he finished chewing his food and swallowed.

"Okay shoot." He said, taking a drink of his soda.

"Okay I know your cousins are in a gang but, are you in one too?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"No I'm not in to that life. When I said I wanted to live my life on the edge I didn't mean going around and dodging bullets and help criminals smuggle drugs." I nearly choked, is that what those guys did?!

He must have seen my expression before waving his hand wildly in the air. "I'm not saying that that's what they do; I'm just sprouting nonsense, really!" He said but I could tell he was lying. He gave out a big sigh before looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone." I opened my mouth before closing it again. What was I supposed to say? I didn't know, so I just nodded. He sighed with relief.

"So if you're not into the thug life what do you do? Or are you just an old boring hermit crab?"

He frowned at me before grinning. "Maybe I'll show you one day."

I gave him a quizzical look before my eyes zeroed in on the clock above the entrance.

"We only have ten minutes before we have to be back in school." He almost chocked before looking at his watch, this time he did choke. He motioned for me to throw away the trash as he went to go start the car.

Nodding quickly I grabbed all the trash and tossed them in the trashcan before dashing towards the door and to the car that was already started.

Hopping in I buckled myself in. in two seconds flat we were on the road again. It was quiet in the car on the way back so I turned on the radio, I hope Shisui didn't mind.

I squealed suddenly making Shisui swerve the car in surprise causing everyone to around us to honk. He turned to face me as he glared halfheartedly.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I love this song!" I yelled as I turned it up a bit. Shisui gaped at me before he suddenly looked interested at the radio.

"You like this kind of music?" he asked me thoroughly surprised, turning up the volume even more. I smiled before I started singing along.

_"Pointing to the moon._

_Shooting in the clouds…_

_Ever thing I do…_

_Elevated now._

_I'm high as skyscrapers_

_I'm high as skyscrapers."_

"Damn!" Shusui said looked back and forth between me and the road.

"What?" he laughed.

"I didn't know you could sing like that! That was awesome!" he proclaimed making me blush. I shook my head and kept singing, even as we pulled beck into the school parking lot.

_"I'm high as skyscrapers_

_I'm high as skyscrapers_

_I'm high as skyscrapers."_

"That song is going to be stuck in my head all day now." He told me looking at me. "Not just the song but your voice too, you-haha, wow Sakura."

I blushed and looked away. "I wasn't that good."

He looked at me shocked. "Are you kidding me that was amazing!" he told me truthfully.

I smiled but then I started coughing. I thought it would go away but it wasn't, it was getting hard to breathe.

Shisui looked at me concerned before grabbing a water bottle out of his back pack.

"Here drink this." I gladly accepted the bottle and took small sips, finally ceasing my coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" he asked me after a while.

"Yeah I'm fine." I cringed at how hoarse y voice sounded, Shisui cringed too.

"You don't sound alright, maybe you should go to the nurse?" he suggested as we walked back into the school building.

I shook my head "I'll be fine, it was just a tickle in my throat." I lied, and by the way he looked at me he knew I was lying too.

Before I could say anything the bell rang.

We both sighed, it's always the damn bell.

He took my face in both of his hands and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Just as I though, you have a fever." He mumbled. I was so surprised I didn't blush, I blame my tiredness… again, no wait, I'll blame my fever this time.

"I'm fine, Shisui, really. I have to go, I have gym next. I said walking away from him and toward the gym.

Once I got there I went to the locker room to change out and into my gym clothes. I walked back out felling a bit dizzy.

"Well, well, look who it is." I wanted to groan but decided against it, my throat was still soar from coughing. I looked at the red head.

"What do you want Karin."

"Thanks to you I have after school detention for a week."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Hey at least you didn't get suspended or expelled."

"Yeah but I can't say the same for you." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You do know you can get suspended for ditching school right?" my eyes widened.

"You saw?"

"Hm? Oh you mean you and Shisui leaving campus for lunch? Yeah."

I winced, "So, when did you and the oldest Uchiha get do close?"

He's the oldest? That's hot.

I heard Karin choke on air. Shit, did I say that out loud?

"Look, what'll it take to keep you quiet?"

She grinned evilly, "You have to do me a favor."

I cringed. "What favor?"

She cackled evilly. "I'll think of something." Great, my life is now ruined.

I groaned when I saw her walk up to Sasuke with her evil little smirk in place and told him something. They talked back and forth for a second before he looked at her wide eyed and looked back at me.

He pointed to me and asked her something. She nodded then they both smirked at me.

"What the hell was that about?" I look over and see Itachi, Deidera and Sasori.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I told them as I went and sat on the bleachers, gloomily growing mushrooms on my head.

This day could not get any worse.

And that's when Gai walked in and told us to run our youthful laps all day!

So yeah, it did get worse.

* * *

I really wish I had listened to Shisui earlier. I was now in my last class, science.

After running all period in PE I barley made it to the bathroom and threw up my food from Dairy Queen. I was exhausted the rest of the day.

And don't even get me started in my History class with those gang members I had to do a project with.

They were arguing the whole period. And when Iruka came and asked what we were working on they all shut up and looked at me, even Gaara.

I handed Iruka the article of Jack the Ripper and he seemed to like our project choice.

When asked how I came up with the idea I told them a little fairy told me and just fell asleep on my desk. Yeah, it was that bad.

Now I was in science with a pedophile for a teacher. And the worst part is! Sasori wasn't there today! I didn't get it he was here earlier.

"Akatsuki is having a gang meeting." Sasuke told me when he got too annoyed that I kept looking for Sasori even after class started.

That's when a though crossed my mind.

"Speaking of gangs, I didn't know you had so many members." He raised an eyebrow, obviously no expecting me to engage in conversation with him.

"It's not that big really." I scoffed.

"Yeah right you have like what…" I began counting on my fingers all the members I could remember. "13 members." I said looking at him. He looked amused.

"You use you fingers to count?" I frowned.

Don't judge me, and don't change the subject!" I accused. He sighed.

"Like I said before it's not that big. Gang Hebi consists of three smaller gangs combined into one.

"What! Seriously!?" he nodded. I pressed on when he looked like he was done talking making him sigh.

"The original member of gang Hebi is all the people you saw yesterday, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin and myself. Then there's the sound trio, Zaku, Dosu and Kin. Then finally the sound six; Tayuya, Kimimaro, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon. The three of us combined make up the whole gang Hebi."

I gaped, 'so that's it'

"Damn." Was all murmured before getting back to my experiment. Not seeing the amused look on his face.

After the final bell rang I grabbed all my stuff and walked to my locker to grab what I needed and go. By the time I walked out of the building the school was already deserted. Everyone just wanting to get home. I began my walk home, thankful the Akatsuki were in a meeting right now, that way I wouldn't have to deal with them.

I coughed again before putting my hand on my forehead. I couldn't tell if I had a fever or not, it was too hot.

I heard the sound of a car pull up behind and guess who it was, you guessed it! Sasuke… just kidding it was Shisui.

"Hey Sakura, need a ride home?"

I didn't even bother answering before I got in the car.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said before driving off again.

About five minutes later Shisui nudged my shoulder.

"You're home now kitten." I groaned.

"Thanks." I said before getting out.

I saw the world around me spin before I collapsed. I distinctively heard the sound to my front door opening and my mother and Shisui calling my name worriedly.

I kept blacking out, coming in and out of consciousness.

I remember Shisui caring me to my front door where my mom ushered him inside.

Then I saw remember laying down in my bed with Shisui talking to my mother by my bedroom door.

My mother, she was crying. Why is she crying?

"It's my fault she's like this, I made her stay up late cleaning the house. She was too exhausted to go to school and now it's my fault she's like this." I heard her sob.

I tried to tell her it wasn't but Shisui beat me to it.

I couldn't really hear what he said but it seemed to calm her down.

Thank you Shisui, thank you.

* * *

So! What do you guy think it is the Shisui does? I kind of gave out a hint or two! If you get it right I'll give you a shout out next chapter! Anyway please review! and thank you for the idea of having Sakura get sick and blah blah blah, can't ruin what happens next chapter! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
